Darker Than
by Sickening-Emotional-Disease
Summary: Her sinister ways depressed the once happy kingdom. His happy ways slightly repressed thanks to his mother left him scarred. And she, was the accidental cause of it all. Yesh this summary sucks ANUS! I was hoping to confuse you so you would read out of curiosity and then officially like it. So GO READ! :


Had to do this just HAD to. Fairytales are my obsession. Especially dark ones. Once Upon a Time is an epic show that really captures attention to certain details about each and every tale and brings them to life. Super plus is that the drama is addictive. So, as a special treat Hermione is Snow White, Narcissa is The Evil Queen, Draco is The Huntsman, and the others will be addressed within the story.

Disclaimer: Me own JACK!

A/N: Please note that each line break tells another character's POV but it's all in third person. The order of POVs is Evil Queen, Huntsman, Snow White.

And yes it's Harry Potter style. Disregard everything that ever happened in Harry Potter that deals with Death Eaters and Voldy-Shorts.

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror,"

* * *

The drip of the Huntsman's sword, wet with rain and red from deer blood, sounded throughout the dense but quiet Forbidden Forest. His tired face saddened from having to kill his game.

* * *

"Skin white as snow. Lips red as blood. Hair black as ebony. Heart full of gold. Eyes blue as sky. Hands delicate as feather. Bring forth the baby of desire."

It was the same innocent saying her mother would repeat day in and day out, over and over again, before Snow White "Hermione," was born.

* * *

"On the wall." her sinister smile grew to be slightly psychotic.

* * *

The slamming of a glass full of amber liquid caught his attention enough for him to look up.

"Heard that you cry over your game. Wimpy are ye?" The young man that addressed the Huntsman looked back at his older, tougher friends for approval.

"The creatures are a blessing." Huntsman replied simply, "Their lives are pure and don't deserved to be cut short, but they are needed to supply strength to our selfish race."

The young man had the gall to throw his glass into his face with a crash. The grimy bar was silent, waiting for the Huntsman's move. Five minutes later, the Huntsman walked out with a grave expression, his pet serpent over his shoulders, and the young mans blood splattered over his body.

* * *

She had always been called beautiful, Hermione would only smile and thank them. But now, at the age of eleven she was sick of it. Her beauty could only get her in trouble one day, and she feared that day.

Her magic had started to show upon her birthday and her newly acquired metamorphagis skills allowed her to change herself.

So now she had plain brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her lips a pale pink hue and her teeth slightly buck, gave her a normal girl look. She felt unimportant for once in her life.

And she loved it.

* * *

"Who's the fairest of them all?" she ended in her husky seductive voice.

Her magic mirror melted and became alive. His shape was that of a wiseman.

"Dear Queen Narcissa, while you are indeed extremely fair, it is not you whom is fairest of them all." The wise mirror stated solemnly.

Queen Narcissa snarled angrily, "Then who is fairer than I?"

"The late Queen Jane's daughter Snow White."

"Show me her image!" His sight blurred and morphed and now Narcissa was looking at a gorgeous child. Her long ebony locks fell to her slight waist in glossy waves, bright blue eyes stared in delight.

Narcissa gasped and grabbed a hand mirror.

Crows feet, wrinkles, horrid grey hairs destroying her beauty.

"Tell me how to obtain such beauty mirror. Please?"

The magic mirror was slightly shocked. Queen Narcissa never said please.

"You must consume the souls of beautiful young women. For then you shall gain beauty."

"Hmm…" she sneered, "that is all!"

The wise mirror melted and flowed back into its frame until next time."

* * *

A/N: How'd I do? Ok? Horrible? Great? Please do tell! Brownie points for anyone that gives me a review that excites me! OH AND I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY! So I just realized that Draco could not have been the Huntsman in this chapter. Therefore dear Uncle Sirius is the Huntsman until something baad happens *le GASP!* What could have happened to dear Uncle Sirius?

STAY TUNED! (dun dun duuun)


End file.
